El Taxista
by Chirrizz-su
Summary: El sonido de la ambulancia fue lo último que escucho. Lo que ocurrió después fue un misterio excepto para una niña quien no paraba de decir que veía a alguien por las noches intentando cruzar el ventanal de su habitación.


**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenece.

 **Nota:**

AU, OoC. Alguno que otro error ortográfico y mención de muerte.

* * *

Lo que aquí se narra, ocurrió en San Cristóbal.

Como un día cualquiera el sol comenzaba descender dando lugar a un hermoso atardecer.

El reloj de la capilla en San Cristóbal marcaba las seis de la tarde. Un joven de aspecto atlético se encontraba lavando su carro privado, que en este caso era su unidad o mejor conocido como taxi.

Veintitrés años de edad, tez blanca, pelo negro y ojos color verde oscuro. Ya había terminado de lavar su taxi, tomo la cubeta con agua y con ella regó las plantas que se encontraban a su alrededor. Condujo en dirección hacia su casa cuando un par de chicas pidieron transporte. Las chicas eran guapas apenas contaban con aproximados diecinueve a veinte años. Pensó en dejarlas con la mano estirada y seguir su camino, pero ya estaba oscureciendo y algún incidente les podría ocurrir. No soportaría cargar con la culpa si algo les llegara a suceder.

— ...

— ¿A dónde las llevo?— Pregunto el joven pelinegro con un tono de desesperación cuando las chicas abordaron el carro y seguían sin hablar.

La chica de ojos azules y cabellera rubia atada en una coleta de lado busco en su bolsillo. Al parecer no encontraba lo que buscaba y dentro de la unidad vacío su bolso, busco con desesperación. — No encuentro la dirección— Pronuncio con preocupación.

— No te preocupes Miyako, yo recuerdo la dirección— Hablo por primera vez su amiga del iris rosa.

— Parece que no son de aquí ¿Verdad chicas?— Hacia el esfuerzo por tratar de ser amable al hablarles ya que le resultaba molesto conversar con desconocidos y más si los desconocidos eran citadinas. Chicas oxigenadas y engreídas; en su opinión.

— Antes de responder nos podría decir su nombre— Contesto de forma antipática la posible amiga de Miyako. Al menos la rubia parecía no encajar con la descripción de Butch.

— Butch, para servirle. Disculpe si no me presente antes, no suelo ser formal, además... ya me dirigía a mi casa.

La chica de pelo naranja rojizo se mostró indignada y respondió:

— ¿Entonces porque se detuvo? Hubiera encontrado transporte en cualquier momento.

Pero la otra pasajera…

— Créame que no lo hubiera encontrado. Y no podía dejarlas solas a estas horas. Aquí no es seguro; correrían el peligro de encontrarse hombres de malas intenciones, si saben a lo que me refiero. Además no son feas— La chica oji-rosa iba a protestar pero quedó callada, dando a su pesar, la razón al chofer. Butch sonrió triunfante al observar la expresión de la señorita.

— Soy Miyako y mi amiga es Momoko, no le haga caso. Estamos agradecidas por no dejarnos allí, la verdad ya llevábamos una hora esperando— Con una sonrisa angelical, Miyako excuso la actitud de su amiga.

— Es normal, el que hayan esperado mucho tiempo; Esta carretera no es muy transitada por lo cual, carros, ni mucho menos personas circulan en aquel lugar.

— ¿Porque?— Pregunto intrigada Miyako.

Momoko solo bufo molesta ante la insistencia de la rubia por saber cosas obvias. — No vaya a decir que aquí espantan porque ya tenemos edad suficiente como para creer en ese tipo de cuentos— Cuestiono adelantándose a la probable repuesta del hombre.

— No creo en esas cosas— Respondió fastidiado por la actitud de la señorita pelirroja. — Nadie pasa por aquí porque es una zona insegura. Me he enterado de violaciones, robos, disparos, etc., etc., etc. — Momoko no soportaba escuchar al conductor oji-verde. Saco un lapicero y anoto algo en una pequeña hoja.

— Aquí está la dirección— Interrumpió a Butch dándole una hoja con la dirección que acababa de anotar.

El la analizo por un momento y se quedó pensativo tratando de recordar la dirección. Al final entrego la hoja a Miyako evitando contacto con Momoko y pregunto:

— ¿Un cementerio? ¿Están seguras de que es la dirección correcta?

— Absolutamente— Respondió Momoko.

— Si, nosotras llevamos tiempo sin visitarla— Aquello ultimo parecía decirlo solo por no dejar con la palabra en la boca al conductor.

— Por su tono de voz no debo entrometerme, les gustaría escuchar la radio, música...

— Así está bien. Me gusta el silencio, gracias.

— De acuerdo— Dijo con desgane el joven.

El viaje fue frustrante tanto para Butch como para las chicas, el cielo comenzó a llenarse de estrellas y pronto varias luciérnagas comenzaron a volar cerca del lago donde su hermosa luz verde pareciera danzar en el aire, alumbrando alguno que otro arbusto con flores.

Miyako estaba asombrada. Llevaba tiempo sin ver aquellos insectos con luz en su parte trasera, Momoko por el contrario, se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos; en su mirada se podía notar anhelo, tristeza y desesperación.

— Llegamos— Anuncio el pelinegro alterando a las chicas. Momoko forzó una sonrisa y con unas pequeñas palmaditas en el hombro de su amiga rubia logro despertarla.

— ¿Cuánto va a ser?— Pronuncio algo adormilada la rubia.

Butch recibió la cantidad exacta de dinero después de decirles el precio.

Las chicas se adentraron al cementerio sin siquiera preocuparse por el chofer que las había traído.

Él, por el contrario se quedó esperando a que las chicas terminaran su visita. No se arriesgaría a que les pasara algo a estas horas de la noche. Cuando terminaron de colocar las flores quedaron de pie un rato; orando por el alma de aquel difunto, o como dijo la rubia: por ella.

Podría ser un familiar lejano, amiga, o incluso hermana de alguna de las dos. Al final la oji-rosa, saco de su bolso una veladora y la encendió. Al final se persignaron y continuaron su andar hasta llegar a la entrada.

Ahí, cerca de la salida un auto llego y de el salio un joven pelirrojo. Se encontraba esperándolas, abrazo a Momoko y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que ella se sentara, también abrió la puerta trasera y le tendió la mano a Miyako, antes de que la señorita de ojos azules y mirada soñadora entrara al coche le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Butch.

Él se sonrojo ligeramente, pero no duro mucho ya que el joven pelirrojo fue hacia su dirección; él le tendió la mano y le agradeció por no dejar sola a su novia y a su amiga. Al parecer se le había hecho tarde, por eso no tuvo tiempo de llevarlas. Butch solo asintió con la cabeza, no pudo responder ya que se quedó sorprendido ante el color de ojos de aquel joven. Él se sintió algo asustado, no era común ver a alguien con los ojos de color rojo oscuro. A menos que fuera alguien albino. Algo aún más extraño por la escasa cantidad de personas con ese particular rasgo.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos observo como el auto de color negro se perdía entre la oscuridad de la carretera. Ya frustrado y maldiciéndose por el tiempo perdido subió al taxi y condujo con precaución.

La luz de la luna llena en lo alto del cielo era perfecta para ambientar el pueblo, nada más relajante para él. Ya aburrido del silencio en su unidad decidió encender el estéreo para escuchar la radio. ~ _Y ahora, para nuestros radioescuchas recibiremos varias de sus peticiones. Siéntanse libres de llamar y pedir la canción de su preferencia, pero por el momento, la peti..._ ~ Butch apago el estéreo, al saber que empezaría a contar historias de cualquier tema, y luego hacer un debate.

— _Odio a esos tipos, deberían regresar al antiguo locutor_ — Dijo para sí mismo. Miro la hora estaba a solo para comprobar que ya pasaban de las ocho de la noche, desperdicio mucho tiempo llevando a esas chicas al cementerio.

Estaba a 10 minutos de llegar a su casa cuando...

Una voz infantil que provenía de la parte posterior del coche lo sobresaltó. El pelinegro se sintió intrigado y pensó como esa niña se las pudo arreglar para subir al carro en pleno movimiento (ÉL conducía a 45 Km/hr. ya que, a esas horas no se les permite exceder el límite de velocidad: 90 Km/hr.). Antes de poder articular una sola palabra o mejor dicho. Preguntar cómo se las ingenió para subir sin detener la unidad, la niña lo interrumpió, y dio indicaciones para ser llevada a una casa; cerca de la salida del pueblo.

Butch no podía dejar de ver por el retrovisor a aquella niña de piel pálida: su pelo color negro estaba enmarañado, sin embargo su pelo no era opaco, su vestimenta era un pantalón entubado de mezclilla, una camisa uni-sex color naranja con estampado de una flor con contorno negro, y unos converse tipo botín azul marino. La niña se encontraba sentada tarareando una canción que él conocía muy bien: Una canción de ritmo rápido que escucho por primera vez en una tardeada con sus amigos. Tenía un moretón en su mejilla y sus labios estaban deshidratados, sin contar que su atuendo estaba la mayor parte cubierto de lodo ya seco.

— ¿Te sucede algo?

La niña solo negó con la cabeza y dirigió su vista a la carretera.

— Te ves demacrada, y sucia ¿estás segura de no querer ir primero a un hospital?

— Por favor no me haga preguntas, su rostro me incomoda— Su rostro mostraba a una niña molesta, y su mirar delataba a una pequeña arrepentida por sus actos, arrepentida por haber cometido una maldad.

— Bien...

— Antes de llevarme a mi casa, ¿podría darme un recorrido a través del pueblo?

Apretó el volante y refunfuño una maldición que no pasó desapercibida por la pelinegra.

— Este no es un autobús turístico ¿sabes?— Le respondió en tono burlón para que la niña olvidara la palabra altisonante que escucho y le diera más importancia a ese cuestionamiento.

— Disculpe, prometo pagarle por todo; incluso por la gasolina.

— Oye, era una broma. La verdad ya ni me conviene llegar a mi casa, dentro de dos horas tendría que salir nuevamente para continuar trabajando.

— Y-yo solo... solo quiero regresar a casa y pedir una disculpa por haberme escapado de casa— Sollozo cubriendo su boca con una mano para amortiguar el sonido que provenía de su boca para no verse más lamentable.

— No llores— Butch no era un tipo paciente con los niños, por lo cual, al tratar de consolar a la niña solo provoco que llorara más. — Mira, te llevare por todo el pueblo y después a tu casa como se suponía que debía de ser ¿de acuerdo?

La niña no dijo una sola palabra solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras sorbía de la nariz.

— Gra-gracias… Ahora, primero gire a la…

:::*:::

La unidad giro a la derecha y se estaciono en una casa junto a la capilla, la niña no bajo del taxi solo se limitó a observar a través de la ventana. En los siguientes destinos que indicaba la menor sucedía lo mismo. No bajaba del auto, solo observaba; pues como ella menciono antes, solo era un paseo.

El joven por otro lado, entre más recorría por lugares insignificantes más se molestaba ya que el monto por pagar se elevaba y dudaba que la niña o sus padres tuvieran el dinero suficiente para pagarle. Después de pasar hora y media él trataba de contener su ira apretando el volante; su clienta quedo en silencio y solo conducía recorriendo lo que faltaba del pueblo.

Se le hizo raro el no ver conductores –compañeros de trabajo- por las calles. Su segundo turno comenzó diez minutos atrás; ningún transporte privado a los alrededores, ni mucho menos señores montados en sus carretas guiados por un caballo a la vista; siendo lo más común ver a tales horas.

— Me gusta cuando nadie más esta alrededor observando— Fue la respuesta de la niña.

La noche ya no parecía relajante ni tranquila más bien inquietante. La luna era cubierta por las nubes a cada minuto después de apenas ser descubiertas a causa del ligero viento que las movía, el lugar daba un aspecto lúgubre pero no fue lo suficiente para asustar o mínimo poner alerta al conductor azabache.

Perdió la cuenta de algunas calles que pasaron con anterioridad. Solo se dejaba guiar por las instrucciones de la pelinegra.

:::*:::

Bien no era una de las casas de los más adinerados del pueblo pero tampoco eran de menor economía que la de él. Porque admitiéndolo él era considerado de clase media-alta por los habitantes, aunque nadie en el pueblo padecía de problemas económicos hasta tal punto de exagerar y llegar a la pobreza.

La niña ahora se encontraba frente a la puerta, dudaba en entrar y de vez en cuanto miraba al conductor. Él no le daba tanta importancia a lo que pasaba por la mente de la niña. Le recordaba cuando era apenas un niño de ocho años –salía de casa sin permiso de sus padres en compañía de un niño rubio "estirado" que solo lo seguía para no ser golpeado por otros… menores a él- A pesas de soportar esa carga, siendo sincero fue un beneficio a largo tiempo. Pues el rubio antes de irse del pueblo le ofreció un empleo con él con la condición de ser como un guardaespaldas cuando lo necesitara. Lo rechazo. Cuan arrepentido estaba ahora… Se sobresaltó al tener a la niña en frente. En su mirada no había ese brillo característico en los niños. Parecía fuera de este mundo.

— Y-yo no traigo dinero y me da miedo tocar. Podría despertarlos y se enterarían. No quiero que despierten, que se enteren que estoy afuera; aunque me quiera disculpar. Sera mejor subir hasta la ventana de mi cuarto y…

— ¿Lo que quieres es que regrese otro día?

— No es intencional. Perdí el dinero.

— Da igual. No creo que llegaras a completar el pago. Pero no me puedo ir sin que antes me pagues parte del monto total. Capaz y cuando regrese tus padres ya no quieran pagar.

— ¿Lo que tiene en la mano bastara como garantía?— El oji-verde abrió su mano derecho y encontró un brazalete. El objeto se veía fino y no estaba equivocado: Oro con incrustaciones de rubíes, zafiros y sobre todo esmeraldas a las orillas. Era lo suficiente para completar el pago y derrochar el resto en uno que otro insignificante capricho.

Traer ese objeto de valor lo único que provocaría seria llamar la atención de cualquier ambicioso y más cuando una niña lo portaba. Pensó en conservarlo. Empero, si otros lo veían con él lo primero que pensaría seria la palabra _robo_ y explicar que una niña se lo dio… No habría sentido, para nada.

— De hecho no. Traer esto solo me traerá problemas…— Ni rastro de la niña de pelo azabache.

Butch un tanto enojado, se retira del lugar. Tuvo una de las peores noches, perdió mucho tiempo conduciendo, ni hablar del dinero. En esos instantes se consideraba avaro al pensar en el dinero pero se consoló pensando que era común en todos los que conocía. Además contaba con que reclamar su pago.

Eran las tres de la madrugada, comenzó a sentirse cansado; lo peor: empezó a ver nubloso. Decidió dejar de conducir e ir a su casa cuando perdió el control del volante por un reducido tiempo, tiempo que pudo costarle la vida.

Llego a su casa. Apenas entro a su habitación cuando apenas se recostó en la cama y en un instante quedo dormido. Se removía en su cama, ninguna posición aparentaba ser cómoda. A pesar de las pesadillas no lograba despertar, a pesar de percibir la presencia de alguien a su lado y el respirar cerca de él no podía despertar.

El alivio que sintió al despertar fue como si un pesar fuera expulsado de su ser… fue algo indescriptible. Miro su reflejo al espejo; la vista demacrada en su reflejo y su mirada cansada cambio algo de su apariencia normal a excepción del sudor en su cuerpo.

Vio la hora en el reloj que colgaba de la pared en su sala. Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Todo ánimo y energía que lo caracterizaba fue sustituido por desgane y cansancio a pesar de las horas de sueño extra haciendo a excepción a las pesadillas con la que inicio. El resto del día se la pasaría en casa. Apenas comenzó a dormitar, las pesadillas aparecieron.

:::*:::

— ¡Oiga! ¿Qué hace con el brazalete de mi hermana?— Un reclamo en vez del pago fue lo que recibió. Un niño... no, una niña de pelo alborotado y un rostro plasmado de enojo enfocaba la mirada al brazalete que traía.

— Pero si tu ayer me lo diste como garantía— No sabía lo que decía, las palabras salieron como una orden.

— Eso no puede ser— La dueña de la voz de fondo apareció; sorprendida tras escuchar las palabras de Butch. A él esta situación comenzó a incomodarlo. Aflojo el nudo de la corbata –parte del uniforme que la caracterizaba como taxista.

— ¿Y porque no? Antier su hija me lo dio como garantía, incluso menciono que debía disculparse por haber escapado de casa y...

Digo que no puede ser posible. Porque ella no ha salido de casa durante un mes a causa de su enfermedad. Lo cual me recuerda…— Se dirigió a la pequeña de aspecto frágil. — ¿Porque abriste la puerta? Debes de estar en cama.

Ahora entendía todo. La familia se negaba a pagar y lo único que se les ocurrió fue montar un teatro donde su papel era el de un loco. No permitiría formar parte de ese plan. — Ahora vas a negar que te escapaste, Kaoru— Ni una sonrisa le dio tiempo de emitir cuando fue interrumpido. La niña lo tomo de la camisa y lo jalo para verlo a la cara.

— ¿¡Kaoru!? Pero Kaoru es mi hermana mayor ¿Cómo y porque te atreves a mencionarla? Ella desapareció hace diez años tras haber escapado a una fiesta y…— La niña menos comenzó a llorar al momento de soltar al chofer.

— Encontraron su cuerpo dos semanas después— completo la madre. —, resulta que la habían secuestrado cuando escapo de casa por la noche. Aho-ahora… — Se le dificultaba hablar. — Ahora e-está muerta.

El sonido de la ambulancia fue lo último que escucho. Cuando, sin más que decir dejo a la madre llorar con su hija el esposo apareció enseguida tratando de controlar a su familia. El escandaloso ruido que emitía las sirenas de la ambulancia y varias patrullas lo atormentaron hasta el punto de taparse los oídos y cerrar los ojos en una vano intento de que el ruido del viento soplar fuera lo único escuchado por él.

Despertó de la pesadilla, el sonido de la sirena persistía y a cualquier lugar de su casa que fuera no podía dejar de ver a la niña. Sintió algo en su mano. No importo la vez que se deshizo del brazalete al regresarlo con la familia; aún lo sentía en la mano y en varias ocasiones lo llego a ver en el delgado brazo de Kaoru, porque el brazalete no era lo único que aparecía.

Lo que ocurrió después fue un misterio para el pueblo, excepto para la familia de Kaoru, sobre todo para la hermana de la mencionada. Quien no paraba de decir que veía a su hermana intentando cruzar el ventanal de su habitación. Lo único que a los padres le preocupaba y les asustaba a tal grado de sentir un escalofrío recorrer sus columnas y sentir su corazón dejar de palpitar era que, después de lo que contaba la pequeña, a la semana siguiente algunos de los taxistas aparecían muertos –cada uno moría de forma diferente- mientras conducían, cerca de donde encontraron el cuerpo de Kaoru o como en el primer caso: en sus hogares colgados con el rostro expresando desesperación y arañazos en sus rostros hechos por ellos mismos.

* * *

 **A/N:** ¡Hey! Al parecer ya se me hizo costumbre publicar historias de esta categoría en meses que no tienen nada que ver. ¿Sera bueno o malo?

Bueno tampoco iba a esperar más de medio año. ¡Feliz Día!

Bye…


End file.
